


Camaraderie

by xslytherclawx



Series: Chanukah 5781 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Hanukkah, Jewish Yuri Plisetsky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: Yuri doesn't know why JJ Leroy insists on inviting him to a Chanukah party
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Chanukah 5781 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051532
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: All Your Faves Are Jewish, xslytherclawx's jewish fic





	Camaraderie

Yuri went to the Grand Prix final with one thing and one thing only on his mind: to crush the competition. 

Now that the old men were officially retired, this was his chance to win gold. 

And nothing could distract him from that. 

“Hey! Yuri! You’re Jewish, right?”

Nothing except for that.

He snarls at Leroy. “Why is that any of your business?”

Leroy has the nerve to look hurt for a fraction of a second, but then he grins. “A few of us are having a Chanukah party, and we wanted to make sure every Jewish skater was invited. Plisetsky’s a Jewish name, right? Like Maya Plisetskaya?”

Yuri doesn’t know what throws him more off-guard: the fact that Leroy has heard of Maya Plisetskaya, or that he knows Plisetsky is a Jewish name. “Aren’t you Catholic? What are you having a Chanukah party for?”

“I’m just helping out. It’s not _my_ party, technically, but because I’m friends with everyone –”

Yuri barks out a laugh and walks away.

* * *

Yuri hears the details from Beka. It’s one of the female ice dancers who’s having the party, some Jewish Canadian girl who has the misfortune to share a rink with Jean-Jackass Leroy. Yuri ignores Beka’s claims that sharing a rink with that asshole isn’t the worst. That’s Beka’s problem: underneath all the black and leather and the motorcycle, Beka is the world’s biggest softie.

Wouldn’t last a day in Moscow, that one.

* * *

“You know Russians are different,” Yuri says.

Even though Yuri was born in the twenty-first century, a decade after the fall of the Iron Curtain, he knows what life was like for Jews in the Soviet Union – and not just from his Ded. From time to time, Yakov and Lilia will say something that makes Yuri stop whatever he’s doing (unless what he’s doing is skating or ballet).

“I know,” Beka says.

He’s probably the only one who does know. Even Mila, the hag, can’t understand.

“We do New Year’s at my house. We always have.”

“We do, too.”

* * *

In the end, Yuri decides to go – but only if Beka comes with him. He doesn’t know why; it’s in the middle of a competition, so he doubts the food will be any good.

Because he seems to have some sixth sense for showing up when he’s least wanted, Jean-Jackass is right in front of them before Yuri has much of a chance to take in the room.

“You came!”

“You know I don’t celebrate Chanukah, don’t you?”

Leroy frowns. “But you’re Jewish.”

Yuri rolls his eyes. 

And okay, despite having to deal with that oversized human golden retriever (and Yuri has _always_ been a cat person. _Always._ ), Yuri actually has an okay time.

The best part is when one of the ice dancers reveals that he smuggled in some sufganiyot. 

Yuri isn’t too proud to turn that down.

* * *

“We heard you went to the Chanukah party last night.”

“Fuck off, old man.” Why Viktor has continued to torment him, Yuri will never know. The old man’s retired! Can’t he leave Yuri in peace? And why, with Katsuki nowhere in sight, does Viktor insist on referring to himself as “we”?

“I think it’s nice! You know, camaraderie with other skaters is a good thing.”

“They were ice dancers. Not competition.”

“But Otabek and JJ were there. And Leo and Guang-Hong.”

“Not that it’s any of your _business,_ but Beka only went because I asked him. And Leroy invites himself everywhere – and Leo and Guang-Hong seem to tolerate him more than the others.”

Viktor hums, like he’s in on some secret. “Yurachka.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Fine. Yura,” he says, switching to a less familiar diminutive, “you know it’s okay to have friends, don’t you? Even if they are as annoying as JJ Leroy.”

“I have _friends._ Like Beka.”

“Otabek is your boyfriend.”

Shit; the old man was right. “Mila’s my friend.”

But then, when Leroy corners him that afternoon and invites him to _another_ Chanukah party that night – “but probably without any doughnuts, you know, because we _are_ at a competition” – Yuri doesn’t know why, but he agrees.

It’s probably just to shut Leroy up, anyway. Even if he can see Vitya looking at him – instead of at his trainee, might Yuri add – with a smug look on his face.

Fucking asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on [tumblr](https://xslytherclawx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
